


Dance With Me (phan)

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AH - Freeform, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ((First fic thing don't judge me ;;-;))Phil asks Dan to dance.'It's only weird if you make it weird...'





	

     There i was, sat on the couch with him, the love of my life. Unfortunately, I wasn't the love of his. He looked at me.

  
   'Hey, Dan?'  
'Yes Phil?'  
   'Let's dance,' he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.  
'Er…' I trailed off, how could I dance with the man I love knowing those feelings aren't returned.  
   'It's only weird if you make it weird.'  
'I-' He cut me off with the sound of slow music starting.  
   'Come on, Dan, it'll be fun,' He pleaded.

     I let him pull me off the couch, and put my arm around his waist. He responded by putting his hand on my shoulder. It was like a dream come true, but all I could think of were the blue eyes I was drowning in. We swayed to the soft music in the background, and suddenly he seemed so far. Here he was, right in front of me, right in my arms, yet he wasn't mine to keep.

   'I think I could stay like this forever,' he smiled.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by his sudden words.  
   'Me too,' I smiled back.  
He looked into my eyes, as if he had a new idea. I waited for him to speak it.  
   'What's on your mind right now?' Phil asked.  
'Honestly? You.'  
   'Perfect,' he leaned in and kissed me sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> It's SO short I'm SORRY


End file.
